


Blowing Kisses

by Yviinfinite



Series: Supernatural Has Ruined My Life [59]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, flirty Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 01:43:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12048696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: Gabriel ditches you at a party, and you get pouty.





	Blowing Kisses

You sighed, leaning against the wall. This party was lame. Why did Gabe decide to drag you along, and then ditch you?! He took off to somewhere, leaving you all alone at a place where you knew nobody. You cursed him under your breath, taking a slow sip of your drink while keeping an eye out for him. 

Your eyes met golden ones. You scowled, telling him with your gaze that you weren't happy with him. He smiled apologetically, gesturing to the crowd keeping the two of you apart. He couldn't get to you, really. You understood that, looked back at him and just shrugged your shoulders. Gabriel pouted, giving you puppy eyes. He didn't like you being mad at him. Well, he should have thought about that before ditching you. You stuck your tongue out. Childish, yeah, but so was he.

He winked, blowing you a kiss. In turn, you stepped to your right a little, dodging the kiss. Gabriel pouted more, which made you struggle to keep a straight face. Then he got a determined expression on his face. He blew you kiss after kiss, and you kept dodging them. You were only kidding of course. You didn't care how ridiculous you looked. Soon you couldn't control your laughter anymore. 

Gabe suddenly appeared next to you, laughing as well, and wrapped his arms around you. He nuzzled into your neck, humming slightly. "Cheater", you giggled. Gabe acted offended. "You're accusing me of cheating! I would never!" This only made you laugh harder. Then he pressed his lips against yours in a loving kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
